The Bleach Accident
by TempestJo
Summary: Penny borrows Sheldon's bleach, then spills it...


It had started like any other day.. Exactly as he had schedueled it. Breakfast cereal according to fibre content (it had been a mid fiber day) and juice for breakfast, bathroom rituals, and then the car ride to work with Leonard.

After a suffiecient amount of time pondering the unknown mysteries of the world, most of which only he could see, there had been lunch in the cafeteria, more pondering, then a ride home.

No comic book store today.

Leonard had left, on some kind of psuedo date set up by , and he'd had the apartment to himself.

The quiet was blissful.

He'd been happily reformating his hard drive, when the night had abruptly deviated.

A scream.

From Penny's apartment.

He was at his door before he'd even registered that he had moved.

Another scream, and he was knocking on hers.

*knock knock knock* Penny?

*knock knock knock* Penny?

*knock knock knock* Penny?

"Ohmigod Sheldon, I need your help hurry!" She screamed from inside, her voice fading.

She was moving away from the door.

He'd have to open it himself.

He took a quick breath and let himself in.

A bottle of bleach lay on the floor, open, a puddle of clear fluid around it.

A glance told Sheldon what had happened.

"Penny, where did you get the bleach?" He gasped, ignoring the spill and moving faster towards her bedroom, following the drips.

Oh lord.. Not from under his..

"Under your sink." She wailed, muffled, "I wanted to clean!But it couldn't get it open, and then when I did it went EVERYWHERE!"

He was in her room, pulling at her drenched clothes. "Take them off! NOW!"

She was trying, but the chemical was already causing her pain, slowing her reflexes..

The super high concetrated bleach he'd manufactured himself for disenfecting was already turning her skin red.

He swiftly grabbed her shorts and pulled them down, then her shirt over her head, picking her up and hauling her into the bathroom before she even had blinked.

He turned on the shower, and stepped into it, fully clothed, shoving her into the spray.

"Soap." he demanded.

She stared at him in shock.

He grabbed a bottle and glanced at it. "Shampoo." He reached for another. "More shampoo." "Conditioner." "Baby oil." His glance was annoyed. "Honestly Penny, don't you have soap?"

She pointed behind him to a bar of soap and he grabbed it, lathering his hands then scrubbing her wherever he could reach.

Her bra was in the way.

Effortlessly he snapped it open and pulled it off, tossing it over the shower curtain.

It wasn't till she gasped that he paused.

"What?"

She blinked at him.

"Penny, that bleach is super strength, you have no idea, you need to get it off your skin right now before it burns through!" He said clearly, ignoring the fact that he was in her shower fully clothed, while he had just reduced her to being nearly naked.

The thong she was wearing really didn't count for much, and he thought it probably had bleach on it and needed to go as well, but she'd said to never touch her underwear again..

He winced. "Penny, remover your delicates please."

Her eyes bugged out more.

"I can't clean you properly with my eyes closed Penny." He glared, knowing what she was going to say.

Since the bleach really was burning, and he had not stopped scrubbing at her arms and torso while he'd been talking, slowly working his way down, paying extra attention to the growing red spots, even muttering an oath or two at the ineffectiveness of the soap, seemingly unaware of what he was actually touching, she complied.

He continued scrubbing.

On the reddest parts, his hands were gentle, yet still thourough.

Penny braced her arms on the shower wall to keep from slipping.

It was not till he was on the floor of the tub scrubbing her ankles that he looked up and actually noticed that she was naked.

His hands had noticed of course, some part of his mind, but it was not actually shoved to the front of his conciousness until most of the bleach had been removed.

His face flushed and he stared down at his hands, now scrubbing her feet. "I'm sorry Penny." He whispered.

She'd seen the look.. Seen the recognition of all that had happened.. Seen the blush flooding his cheeks before he'd resolutely looked down.

She hadn't minded.

Aside from the burning, it had felt rather nice...

The speed at which he had responded to her plight, torn her clothes from her body, and REMOVED her bra, was astonishing.

For a nearly 30 year old virgin, he had been extremely sure handed. Not a single fumble.

She stared down at him, the way the water had messed his hair, the soaked state of his clothes... "For what?" She asked.

"For not locking the bleach away where you couldn't get it." He replied. "It never occured to me that you might want to disenfect something."

She rolled her eyes. "I DO clean you know."

She could almost HEAR his eyebrows rising.

"Ok, not like YOU clean, but I clean." She conceded.

He lowered his head in acknowledgement.

Her feet were done.

First scrub anyways.

Her whole self would need another going over, but as he glanced up again it occured to him..

He hadn't cleaned her hair.

It was so long that it was impossible to think it had not recieved spray droplets.

Her face..

He stood abrubtly and placed his hands on her face, gently rubbing soap all over it.

Her eyes closed instinctively, and she almost fell over at how hypnotic his touch was.

She'd been touched plenty, but she'd never been touched.. Like that.. Like she was fragile.

Sheldon gently rinsed her face, carefully inspecting it for any redness.

She opened her eyes, and stared into his..

He swallowed, and coughed, and licked his lips.

She stared.

She wanted to kiss him.

"I need to wash your hair." He whispered.

Penny couldn't help herself.

She smiled.

She hadn't had her hair washed by a male since her gay hairdresser had moved to New York.

"What do you want me to do?" She asked. "Should I kneel or?"

An image of her kneeling in front of him, naked, flashed into his mind and his eyes opened very wide. "No."

He took a deep breath.

Tryed again.

"How about you just.. Turn around." He asked.

"Ok." SHe nodded, obeying.

He mentally breathed a sigh of relief.. With her turned around, she would not see what his sodden clothing would not hide.. That the mere idea of her kneeling naked in front of him had broken through his last mental barrier, and his body was reacting...

He carefully choose a shampoo, and poured some into his hands, then started on her hair.

Penny couldn't help it.. She moaned.

It felt so good.

His long fingers massaging her scalp, running through her hair... It was making her whole body tingle, and she was positive that it wasn't from the bleach.

It was Sheldon.

Sheldon touching her... Was making her weak in the knees.

And it had been a while for her.

He silently continued the action of lather, rinse, repeat, and she could just about swear that one more cycle was going to have her shuddering more than her damn vibrator.

He was not entirely unaffected, she knew. His breathing had changed, and his sudden removal of the rest of his body from her personal space could only mean one thing.

He was aroused.

She closed her eyes, hoping, praying that he would do something about it.

He rubbed conditioner through her hair, and then his hands were resting at her neck, fingers touching her collarbones..

His voice was quiet.. And gruff. "Penny?"

"Yes Sheldon?"

She waited.

"I need to do it again." He almost whispered.

Every fiber in his body was screaming at him.. Some parts wanted to leave as fast as they could, others wanted ... To do who knows what, he didn't even know.. In the midst of the confusio nwas his brain.

This was his fault.

It was his bleach.

Yes, she had taken it without asking.. But if it had been normal bleach, if he had not had the need to make it extremely powerful stuff..

She could have been marked forever, and he didn't like that idea, her creamy skin disfigured..

Thank goodness he'd been home..

He could tell already that he'd washed it off in time.. But once more should make sure...

Penny might throw him out..

Penny's voice was quiet too.. "Ok."

His shoulders slumped in relief.

He reached for the soap again, and started on her shoulders and back, slow, carefull movements..

Penny gritted her teeth.. Was he being so.. tantalising on purpose?

She braced her hands more and arched her back, and still his hands moved, sliding downward, and around her hips... He stayed behind her, kneeling once again, continuing his path down, kneading her leg muscles, down to her ankles..

He was delaying the moment that she'd have to turn around..

Penny took a deep breath.

She was a big ol'five, and she could do this..

Abrubtly she spun around, her hands on his shoulders, pushing him down onto the bottom of the tub.

His eyes met hers, bewilderment, shyness, embaressement, all traced through his expression before he realised that she was straddling him.

"Penny?"

Her eyes were focused on his mouth and the body she could feel between her legs..

Neither moved till she reached for his hand, which had automatically grasped her hip to steady them both.

She picked it up, and placed it on her chest.

"You're not done." She reminded him.

The look he gave her was one part terror and two parts man.. Strange man, but still man.

He nodded, and went back to work.

She didn't hide her pleasure in his touch, moving against him, till his hands were wrapped around her caressing her back because her mouth was on his.

He'd never experienced a kiss like that, but he'd caught on quickly.. And didn't want it to end.. His body has finally agreed on what it wanted.. And it was to stay in the shower, under his very naked neighbor.

Aroused neighbor.

And his touch had done it..

Her tongue was in his mouth, her hands clenching in his shirt..

She sat up suddenly, pulling on his clothes. "This isn't going to work." SHe gasped. "You have too many clothes on."

He blinked at her a few times before catching on and pulling his shirts off, then pulling her back to him, eager to feel her naked flash against his own.

He wasn't quite sure how it happened, but somehow his pants were open, and down, and her hand was wrapped around him, and he was entering...

His mind went blank for a microsecond and evolution kicked in, thrusting upwards..

She moaned in what sounded like relief, so he did it again.

She collapsed on top of him, moving her hips against his, bringing their bodies together, again and again.

His hands grasped her thighs, and he strained into her..

Her mouth was on his again, her hands splaying across his chest, her fingers digging in, in a not unpleasant way, and the water sprayed down on their backs, warm and unrelenting.

Penny couldn't believe that she'd gone from dumping a bottle of bleach to having sex with Sheldon in the shower in a mere matter of minutes.. Ok maybe a half hour.. 45 minutes tops.. But she knew it felt right, like nothing had before..

He filled her perfectly.. His moves matched hers perfectly.. And everytime his shifted his hips, he managed to hit the spot perfectly..

Her forehead touched his chest breifly as she felt the sensations building.. She was going to..

At the last second, she brought her head up, her eyes met his, and then she flew apart..

Her body tightened around him, and he knew...

He watched her come, fascinated.

It was her moan, of 'oh sheldon!' that sent him over the edge, almost unexpectedly.

He'd been fighting it off, but his name from her lips, like THAT, and he'd stopped fighting it.. It washed over him like he'd never experienced...

Stars danced behind his eyelids...

When he opened his eyes, they stared at each other.

"Oh." He finally said.. Getting it.. THIS was what drove the others to seek out women at bars..

She blinked at him, a little dazed.

"Yeah." She agreed.

Suddenly he smiled. "Penny.."

She looked almost scared. "Yes?"

"I'm far to tall for your tub."

She grinned. "You Are."

His eyes fell to her lips again, and she felt him stir within her, her eyes widening.. Again? Was she really going to be that lucky?

He sat up, his arms wrapped around her.. "I do like your bed though." he said ofhandedly. "It's very comfortable, and I noticed that you've put clean sheets on.."

His lips found her neck, and she nodded dazedly.

How he got her to her bed, she didn't notice.. Suprisingly strong he was..

Suprisingly.. Just...

Sheldon..


End file.
